Ruby Kyanite (Solstice)
'Ruby Kyanite '''is Solstice the Icewing's gemsona. Please do not use her art or concepts without permission. Appearance Ruby Kyanite has the general body shape of a Ruby, but stands a few inches taller than most. Her gem is on the back of her left hand, with the standard square cut of a Ruby's gem turned sideways to resemble a diamond. Her skin color is dark, undersaturated red with steel blue splotches all over, most notably around her left eye and up her arms. Her eyes are a very dark blue, with a yellow ring around the iris. Ruby Kyanite's hair looks like a Ruby's, but is notably curlier and messier. A blue bandanna is tied around her mouth, and is used to protect her face when she fills the air with smoke (which she isn't immune to). She wears a cape directly under the bandanna that serves no purpose other than making her look cool, though it is not part of her form and will not disappear if she is poofed. On Homeworld, she wore the standard Ruby uniform with Blue Diamond's insignia on it; she later reformed without it on Earth. Personality Ruby Kyanite is aloof and relatively cool-headed as contrasted with most other Rubies, but is also quietly observant and a bit of a jerk. Due to perpetually being in the presence of higher-ranking gems, her low status often stood out, so Ruby Kyanite became insecure and rather paranoid. As a result, she often felt threatened (rather than encouraged) by the success of others, and tried to 'find dirt' on high-ranking gems to feel like she was one-up. One trait RK shares with other Rubies is a deep loyalty to those she 'grew up' with, though she is more than happy to stab those she doesn't trust in the back. Morally speaking, she is Chaotic Neutral. She is often expressionless, a side effect of being in Blue's court for so long. However, she is quite open-minded despite her appearance - being an impure gem herself, she understands the problems that Off Colors and other so-called outcasts have. After defecting from Homeworld, Ruby Kyanite became more relaxed and optimistic - even she has to admit that Earth has had some benefits. History Ruby Kyanite emerged from one of the Ruby-producing Kindergartens on Homeworld around 6,000 years ago, as a Ruby with kyanite impurities. Since she was technically an Off Color by Homeworld's standards, the Kindergarten Peridots were given orders to shatter her. However, RK was quick-thinking and told them that she could be of use to their superior, Blue Diamond . A message was sent to the Diamond and Blue reluctantly agreed, if only because corundum resources on Homeworld were becoming strained, and that she found the entire situation amusing. Therefore, for the next 2,000 or so years, Ruby Kyanite spent her time as a Pearl-like accompanist to various high-ranking gems, either as an accessory, a conversation starter, or entertainment. She grew to like this job since she ended up finding dirt on all sorts of authoritarian gems. Surprisingly, RK later befriended Blue Pearl , who noticed her similar aloof personality and resilience. When news of the Gem War came out, Ruby Kyanite felt obligated to fight, since most of her Ruby family was going, too. She put together a somewhat ridiculous outfit to cover up her blue spots, to try and fit in more with the rest of her platoon. However, without a gem weapon or fire powers to aid her in battle, she sustained severe injuries and had to be sent back to Homeworld in a bubble. Upon reformation, she was not asked to go back into battle. After the Gem War, many of Ruby Kyanite's 'siblings' never returned (including Burnout Ruby), and to her shock, everybody she talked to treated this loss with indifference. It was then when she noticed exactly how unjust Homeworld society was, with lower-ranking gems like Rubies simply regarded as cannon fodder. She actually ended up with a large case of survivor's guilt, and blamed herself for not doing more to help in the war effort. Over the next 5,000 years or so, Ruby Kyanite became more and more disillusioned with her job and with Homeworld's supposed ideals. She started combing through military records and logs, in hope that her friends were still alive, or that they had at least died peacefully. However, she eventually pieced together what had happened, through a combination of her own research and her eavesdropping on her clients: her friends had been shattered by the infamous renegade Pearl . The shattered gems had their shards collected by Homeworld and recycled through the Kindergarten injectors . Ruby Kyanite was horrified by what had happened to her friends, but she also began to question her own hybrid-gem existence. However, instead of acting against Homeworld, RK simply decided that she wanted to leave everything behind for the time being, and return when she either felt less devastated or had a plan. She started researching other possibly habitable planets in secret, wondering if any of them would be an ideal place to live. Her chance to escape came when Blue Diamond left Homeworld for Earth during the events of Reunited. Blue Pearl was put in charge of her diamond's operations, and Ruby Kyanite begged her to allow her to use a Roaming Eye . Blue Pearl reluctantly agreed, turning off the trackers and promising to tell Blue Diamond that RK had been unintentionally shattered by a Robonoid. Saying her final goodbyes, Ruby Kyanite got into the ship and vanished from Homeworld, perhaps forever. Although Ruby Kyanite was already pre-programmed with knowledge on how to pilot a Roaming Eye, her escape from Homeworld was her first time flying one in person. As such, she was completely unprepared for her journey to the nearest uninhabited planet. Early on in her journey, she ran into a fast-moving asteroid field and had a complete panic attack, causing the ship to spiral wildly off course. Ironically, Ruby Kyanite's ship ended up crash-landing on Earth, the same planet her Diamond was on. Thankfully, Ruby Kyanite did not crash in Beach City, or else her history would have reached an abrupt end. Instead, she found herself in the Gem Battlefield (present day Scandinavian Peninsula). Although she was completely baffled by the numerous weapons in the ground and floating islands, she was not completely alone; she soon met the only corrupted gem in the area to have eluded the Crystal Gems for thousands of years: Leuco Sapphire. The two made fast friends, another unlikely alliance that was helped by the fact that they were both Corundums. After finding out that she was on Earth, Ruby Kyanite now faces a dilemma. Should she stay on Earth despite the risk of being discovered by the Crystal Gems, or should she escape to another planet, leaving Leuco Sapphire behind? Her current goals include finding a way to make peace with the Crystal Gems, and fixing her extremely damaged ship. Abilities Ruby Kyanite is an exceptionally weak gem in terms of abilities. She has no summonable weapon or tangible powers, and is pretty out of shape due to not being trained like a normal Ruby. Despite this, she tries to make the most out of the abilities she does have, making her a bad gem to underestimate. *'Typhokinesis: 'Ruby Kyanite possesses the ability to create and control smoke, as she is not able to create fire like pure Rubies. On Homeworld, this power was mostly used to create dramatic effects for high-ranking gems, but in battle, it can be used to blind an enemy or choke them. As a last resort, Ruby Kyanite can create huge, dragon-like apparitions out of smoke to attempt to scare the enemy away. However, Ruby Kyanite's powers are easily countered by strong wind, which will quickly blow the smoke away. *'Smoke Reading: 'She can also pick up on the emotions of gems around her by watching the pattern of smoke as it rises from her hand. The smoke will behave differently depending on the positive/negative energy and tension in the area, and Ruby Kyanite has become very skilled at reading these changes. *'Hygrokinesis: '''In a pinch, RK can also control water vapor and use it to her advantage, though she cannot generate it. Relationships "Burnout" Ruby Nicknamed due to her constant use of her fire powers, Burnout was one of Ruby Kyanite's closest friends, as well as her family, as she emerged from the same rock wall as hers. They remained close friends despite Ruby Kyanite's unusual occupation, with Burnout's explosive temper balancing out RK's cold indifference. During the Gem War, they fought together until Ruby Kyanite was decommissioned and sent back to Homeworld. Then Burnout fought alone, with Ruby Kyanite trying to keep in contact with her through Homeworld communicators. One day, there was only silence on the other end - Burnout had been shattered. Her death was the driving force that led Ruby Kyanite to flee Homeworld. "Eyeball" Ruby Eyeball used to be a squad leader during the Gem War. She was the only survivor out of her group, as she led her squad into an ambush due to a miscalculation; all the other Rubies, including Burnout, were taken down by the renegade Pearl. Eyeball and Ruby Kyanite became increasingly at odds with each other: RK blamed the one-eyed ruby for her mistake that led to her friend's death, and Eyeball thought RK to be a coward for trying to escape Homeworld instead of trying to be a better soldier in memory of Burnout. Due to her inferior powers, Ruby Kyanite wouldn't be able to defeat Eyeball in a one-on-one fight, but she has sworn to shatter her if they ever meet again, even if it kills her as well. Blue Pearl Ruby Kyanite met Blue Pearl many times while appearing before Blue Diamond, and often stood next to her. Although they didn't have the chance to speak to each other very much, they had a mutual understanding of each other, as both gems had a similar personality. Later, Blue Pearl aided Ruby Kyanite in escaping the planet by letting her use a ship without Blue Diamond's consent. Leuco Sapphire When Ruby Kyanite crashed onto the Gem Battlefield on Earth, she thought she was alone on an uninhabited planet. However, she soon noticed this corrupted gem watching her from afar, and later coming closer out of curiosity. Ruby Kyanite attacked Leuco Sapphire with her smoke powers to ward her off, but the corrupted gem was too fast and was able to outrun the cloud every time. Soon they reached a stalemate, and both sides called a 'truce'. They started exploring the area together, and Ruby Kyanite ended up learing a lot of new Earth concepts from Leuco: eating the strawberries that grew in the field, sleeping, and climbing the floating islands. They have been living together for many months now, and Ruby Kyanite would consider Leuco a mutual friend, even though she can't speak. Trivia * Real ruby kyanite is thought to bring balance to the wearer's heart and other organs, and create strength in a calm environment. It is also believed to help with dream recall. * Ruby Kyanite is usually not addressed by her gem code, as she has no official cut. * Ruby Kyanite is fascinated by Earth weather, especially rain. She often sits outside for hours watching it, even during thunderstorms. * After learning about Earth terms, Ruby Kyanite realized that she really enjoyed sleeping. On a good day, it's not unlikely for her to sleep a full 10 hours. * Her cape is not part of her actual form, so it has gotten torn up quite a bit since she has landed on Earth. * She is about four and a half feet tall, since Solstice headcanons average Rubies to be about 4 feet. * She has a phobia of deep water, since she would sink straight to the bottom due to a Ruby's increased density. She doesn't need to breathe so she would be fine, but Ruby Kyanite hates the sensation of sinking and the pressure of water on her. * Although not her theme, the soundtrack Strawberry Battlefield is often associated with her because she lives there. * Some of Ruby Kyanite's appearance and abilities took inspiration from other characters outside of Steven Universe. For example, her bandanna/cape combination was inspired by Green Oak's design, and the creatures she can create and animate out of smoke were inspired by the quirk Dark Shadow. * She has never been corrupted in canon, but appears as such in my 'reverse AU'. Leuco and RK switch places in this AU, with Leuco being a normal gem and RK being a corrupted gem. She resembles a corrupted Quartz in this form, albeit smaller and more compact. She has X-shaped eyes as a reflection of Leuco's similar eyes, and she constantly breathes toxic smoke that can be a warning of her presence. Gallery 844ddd63f319e7cb8ea2f788d94ae7f5949c708dr7-712-712_hq.jpg|RK with Salt's OC Thomsonite, drawn by her 606456dd118da29e467059118e40c57d45f3f40cr7-1000-1000_hq.jpg d7d3341d0e2bb8f9c81bbd0c52a50cf68c0ce2efr7-1000-1000_hq.jpg Category:Gems Category:Gemsonas Category:Neutral Category:Genderless Category:Rubies Category:Under Construction Category:Fanmade Category:A to Z Category:Characters Category:OCs Category:Approved Characters